Jim In the Middle
by NinjaofTheKeyboard
Summary: Jim, after years of adventure, is back home! He's settled  in and had re-aquainted with his best friend Thira! And Jim's got a girlfriend! K   to be safe. :
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking one day, a single, disney guy. I instantly thought of Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet copyright Disney. Then I thought *Gasp* Jim needs a girlfriend, then I thought, evily, and a best friend...**

**OKAY! I do not own Jim or his lovely mum! Enjoy!**

_**"This place it 'bout to blow-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"**_

Jim was working quietly on his sun surfer, tweaking it just a bit. His mom was inside, still asleep, seeing as it was about four in the morning. He pulled his jacket a little closer, and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone landed lightly right next to him.

"Jim!" they yelled and he jumped back. His tool flying from his hand.

The person started laughing violently rolling around on the ground. They had black boots and grey pants that came about mid-calf. A dark blue pesant blouse with a faded and dirty over shirt that was supposed to be white, completed with a short, dark red jacket and a messenger cap on their head.

Jim sighed and sat upright grabbing his tool, "Hello Thira." he said to her and shook his head, "You gotta stop doing that."

Thira rolled over on her side still laughing softly, "B-but your face is so priceless when I do that!" she said with a huge grin on her face and her large purple eyes full of mischeif.

Jim rolled his eyes and stood up, "Your so immature." he said holding out his hand. She took it and he helped her get up. She brushed herself off and looked at his sun surfer.

"Shoo, boy. I wish I had one of these. All I got is my earth cart. Man, you're so lucky Jim." she told him.

Jim looked back at her modified go-kart she called her earth cart because it couldn't go over water, and wasn't light-powered. But it was fast and dangerous. He should know, he wercked it four times, but Thira never cared. Thira didn't care much for anything these days.

Thira looked Jim up and down, "Haven't talked to ya in three days man, what's up? Got any cool stuff lately?"

Jim shook his head and burried his hands in his pockets. "I got in trouble, again."

"What for?" she inquired adjusting her cap.

"Naw, somethin' about going somewhere restricted, something stupid like that." he said kicking a rock, making it skip against his sun surfer.

Thira looked at his sun surfer, "So, whatcha doin' to it?"

Jim looked at his sun surfer, "Uhm, just, tweaking, I think I need to replace the sail soon, it's just not catching the air like it used to."

Thira pushed stray strands of brown/red hair into her cap, "But, why are you doing it this early in the morning?" she asked him

Jim looked her up and down and sighed, "I dunno." he said plainly he looked at her, then at the sun surfer, then back at her. "Alright, Let's go." he said and she grinned.

Soon they were racing over the ground. Thira had taken her outer coat, and white button up shirt off, and her hat, tying her red/brown hair into a tight pony tail. She gripped the bar and Jim leaned out, turning them sharply making her laugh. He grinned and they shot a little faster, heading for a rock face. She bent her knees and Jim let the sail down and they shot up the side of the rock. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Thira looked back at him and they tipped over spinning mid-air, dive-bombing to the ground. Thira looked at the ground, then at Jim, they were plummeting, and Jim didn't seem to be doing anything.

"JIM!" she finaly yelled and they sail snapped out and they were speeding back towards his house. He laughed at her and she elbowed him in the ribs and put the back of her head on his shoulder, "That's not funny. Remember the time you didn't pull out the sail?"

Jim chuckled, "Yeah. That wasn't to fun."

"Exactly." she said and they spent the rest of the way in scilence. Jim enjoying the wind against him and Thira enjoying the vibration of the board beneth them.

They got the house, and it was seven, they'd actualy spent three hours riding.

"Jim?" Mrs. Hawkins called from the door. "Pancakes!" she yelled

Jim grumbled and sighed, "I'm not five..." he said under his breath.

Thira giggled and pulled the rest of her clothes on, "Well, I outta go Jim."

"Naw, come on, you can stay." he said, knowing she must've been starving.

Thira looked up at the house, "Sure she won't mind? Or the Doctor, or the Captian, or their kids?" she asked, refering to the house Jim and his mom shared.

"Naw, they all love you, come on." he said walking to the house. She followed him somewhat timidly and they stepped inside.

"Thira!" Mrs. Hawkins exclamined happily in surprise. "So glad you could come." she said hugging Thira tightly.

Someone flew at Jim, a young woman with huge and overly make-up-coverd blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Completely dressed in the brightest and most repulsive pinks.

Jim's girlfriend, Maddie.

**Alright!**

**So, Maddie, not like Thira. Thira no like Maddie, Jim, in the middle.**

**Thr first to guess the song at the top, and give a review, is awarded another chapter!**


	2. Jim's Left Hand

Hope you don't get bored!

_**"Natsuhiboshi, aze akai. Yuube **__**kanashii yume wo mita."**__**  
><strong>_

"Jimmy!" she yelled jumping on him and kissing him on his cheek. Jim laughed nervously at his girlfriend Maddie's action, feeling slightly embarressed."Oh! You're all sweaty! You haven't been on that nasty sun thingie have you? Oh! I hate when you ride it!" she declared fussing over his hair and his clothing.

Mrs. Hawkins laughed and took Thira's coat from her. "Oh you two are so cute!" she said and patted Jim on the shoulder.

Thira looked Maddie up and down. She was repulsive. Had a squeaky voice, an empty head, and didn't make Jim himself. Disguting. Alas, she was pretty, rich, and could give Jim anything. Thira cleared the throat.

"Oh yes. Maddie, Honey-"

_Honey?_

"-This is my friend Thira."

Maddie smiled as if she was hiding her disgust, "Uhm, pleasure." she said, "Oh Jim! Do go wash up! Please?" she batted her eyelashes at him, "For me?"

Jim chuckled, "Sure thing Sweetheart." he said and jogged up the stairs to go wash up.

_Sweetheart?_

Thira went to the kitchen, "Can I help you with anything Mrs. Hawkins?" she asked.

"Sure, would you set the table?" Mrs. Hawkins said, just as Jim was coming down staris, bare-chested and holding a clean shirt. He smiled, Thira was so nice.

Maddie, seeing him notice rushed into the kitchen, her painful and stupid high heeled shoes, that were also, bright pink. "Can I help with anything Mrs. Hawkins?"

"No no dear, quite alright..." she said to Maddie. She knew that Maddie was afraid to even get near dirty dishes, and didn't handle food at all.

Thira set the table neatly, and with expert timing. Next thing she knew, every one, enculding Captian Amelia and her husband was sitting down to the table. Jim took the set next to his mom, and thira pulled the chair out next to him to sit in, only to have Maddie zip into it. Everyone stopped and stared at Maddie who was smothering her cooties all over Jim.

Mrs. Hawkins was looking at Thira, making sure that she didn't do anything rash, and quickly. Captian Amelia was glaring at Maddie. The impudence and nerve of this outstandingly frightful young woman. Everyone knew that Thira was Jim's best friend, and this girl was playing Innocent, and had been selfishly rude. As were the Doctor's thoughts over the action. Jim, had also been shocked. Had Maddie just crossed the line? That was the number one thing NO ONE did. Jim's left hand was sacred, and only his best friend, Thira was meant to be at it. It was practically the law. Thira wwas still gripping the chair, her knuckles white. She let go of the chair and stepped back.

"I-" Thira cleared her throat, "-am glad I was able to help. Jim, I hope that tweaking goes well for ya. Captian, you look lovely, Doctor, I must return that book to you, I promise I will have it back soon." she said pulling her coat on. Thunder rumbled outside. "Well, everyone. I have places to be and such." she opened the door to pouring rain, "Bye!" she said, flshing her signiture sideways grin and left out into the pouring, icey cold rain. She closed the door behind her, just as her stomach rumbled loudly. She hadn't eaten in three days, all she'd had three days ago was a small cup of thin tea.

"Well! I wonder why she left in such a hurry!" Maddie exclamied, making the rest of the people present shake their head slightly. "Anyway, Jimmy, I saw this pair of shoes. Men's shoes down in town and-" Maddie continued to ramble.

Jim stared at the door. What had Maddie done? He thought that he should go get Thira, but... Maddie really HADN'T done anything wrong. Her blabbering was very cute, so he shook the thought off and started to eat the pancakes. They didn't seem to taste as good this time...

Thira hugged her coat closer, it was useless. She was already soaked to the bone, shivering.

"Heya sweet thing." someone said to her right, "You comin' tonight."

Thira cleared her thraot, "Maybe."

The person rolled his large, snake-like eyes, "Yeah yeah. We won't hurt your freakin' boy friend of you come tonight."

Thira squinted through the rain, "Yeah, alright." she said and then jogged to her tiny shack through the rain, slipping twice, scraping up her knees and spattering mud on her face.

Shicksaw bew smoke out into the air, "Good," he muttered evily after she jogged away, "Good." he said with a chuckle as he slowly made his way down the dark alleyway

**Disgusted by Maddie? Me too. But that's a good thing.**

**Like Thira? Me too.**

**Feel bad for Jim? Yeah, same here.**

**So like, forst person to guess that title song lyric at the top, along with a review, will be rewarded another chapter! And possibly, so art. *wiggles eyebrows.***


End file.
